Monster Within
by Major Session
Summary: One-Shot   !maybe!  . All those nasty names have finally gotten to Jak, and now his Dark transformation is not enough for all the carnage he wants to cause. Pushed over the edge what horror will be unleashed?


"…" – Speaking

'…' Thoughts

(…) Authors note

Disclaimer if I ever get the chance I will own this and make this story cannon, till then all characters belong to Naughty Dog.

This was a scene I have long wanted to right and was planning on incorporating into an AU Jak 3 where Jak gets no light powers. So let me know what you think and if enough people like this and ask, I'l finally get round to actually writing the full fic.

So anyway, enjoy what my mind managed to come up with and I tried to convey with words across a computer screen.

* * *

_Monster…_

_Freak…_

_Get away…_

_Die…_

_Mon…ster_

_Beast…_

_Dar eco …_

_Abomination…_

_Monster…_

_Kill it…_

_Failed experiment…_

_Monster…_

_Monster…_

_Monster!_

"UUHHAAAAAA, MMMOOONNNSSTTEERRRRRRRRRRRRR? IIII'lllllllll SSHHOWWWWW YOOOUUU MMMOOONNNSSTTEERRRRRRRRRRRR AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Daxter was worried. Despite how hard their lives had been lately since being exiled, despite all the abuse his buddy had taken over the years ever since they arrived in this precursor forsaken city. Even with his pal losing himself in darkness, becoming corrupted by it in the trackless desert wastes outside the walls, his body warping like old freaky and freakier. Dax'd never heard the big speak when the madness claimed him and all hell usually broke loose. Not a word, unless you counted "UUGGHH", which was really more just a rush of air through wrinkled nose and open maw. But now… the darkness spoke.

"Jak, buddy? You, ah, felling okay? I mean, HEY!" the grey furred ottsel cried out as he jumped to avoid a long black spike bursting out his friends collar bone. The spike pushed beneath the armoured shoulder plate, forcing it up. It continued to grow till it was over a meter in length, a long black ebony bone, dripping crimson blood and foul dark eco.

Just as suddenly the spike started to retract. The dark behemoth stood up straight, back arcing as it screamed with pain and fury. Screamed like it was in mortal agony. Screamed as it had only ever screamed when it received it's torture sessions with dark eco long ago. The high pitched sound was pure agony, but also deepest hate. Hate of life, hate of the living, hate of everything, even itself, for what it had become. The spike retracted back into the bone, leaving a bloody and black wound of torn flesh leaking blood and eco on the creatures left shoulder.

The agonised wail made the already hesitant and fearful Freedom League soldiers more fearful. Some turned and fled to escape the monster that had already killed scores of, maybe even hundreds of their comrades. Some raised their weapons and squeezed triggers, some just out right wet themselves in fear.

Daxter watched from the metal pavement of the ports exit as his writhing, screaming friend was hammered again and again by red eco bolts from the blue soldiers rifles. The ground beneath splattered with blood and eco. The rising smoke and gas from the corroding metal, as the dark eco began to eat through it, making the writhing from pain and jerking from gunshots of the beast look like some crazed dance.

A thoughtful sergeant standing near where Daxter had landed screamed into his com unit for fire support as the rifle fire seemed to be having little affect on their adversary.

"Jak, whats happening? Say something!" Daxter screamed dodging eco charges as he dashed through the eco storm to reach his friend. Paws splashing through the dark eco, unaffected, only serving to make his purple stripes grow with sickly energy as he absorbed some it's destructive power.

More long, pitch black spikes punched their way out of the ruined body of the flailing elf. Pushing their way through the plated ribs in its chest armour, tearing out of the already bloody and torn, now shredded, fabrics covering the beasts bulging muscles. Rent flesh covering a face impaled by the dark projections sticking out of it. Purple lightning played along their lengths, arcing between the different spines, adding a surreal feel to sight.

Daxter watched horrified as any of the now frozen soldiers as the beast gurgled and spluttered as spikes from a warped spine had pierced their way out of the front of its neck. Impaled, with spikes anchoring it into the ground, the monster twitched and spasmed, constrained by the bony prison of its own spines. Blood and eco dripped in great pools around the trapped thing. Rent flesh exposing the raw muscle beneath, slick with red blood and black eco.

"JAK! Whats happening?" Daxter yelled up at his convulsing friend who only gurgled and twitched in response.

Just as suddenly as they had appeared, like the first all the spikes retracted back into the dark elf's skeleton.

"WHAT The HECK WAS TH…" Daxter began but stopped as more, dozens, hundreds of spikes launched their way out the already ripped flesh. Then beginning a horrible rhythm the black bone lances began retracting launching themselves back out in a blur. The long curved and wickedly sharp spines flinging blood and eco everywhere as they systematically destroyed the elf's flesh. Spikes tore through cloth and leather, the eco ring, gun holster and jet board drooping to the ground landing in the horrible mix surrounding the thrashing freaks feet.

Daxter's mouth hit the floor as he stared wide eyed as his best friend for as far as he could remember was torn apart, by his own body.

The thing stopped shaking and hunched itself over as the last shreds of flesh and clothing fell off the now raw muscle, rivulets of blood mixed with dark eco, flowing and spreading till they covered the hunched monster as it crouched down. The swirling mix reflecting the purple lighting which raged with new intensity scorching the mix in which the creature crouched into noxious fumes to rise and mix with the corroding metal smoke. The precursor armour still anchored to the bulging limbs was left, miraculously undamaged, but only served to heighten the horror of the transformation with its dull golden hue.

The creature rasped and gasped, clutching it's head as its twin pair of ebony horns grated and groaned, growing, sweeping back and down as they grew and thickened, curving up and completely over the creatures head ending up as spike about a half a meter behind its head. Whilst the horns grew the ashen hair still rooted in the creatures skull despite the lack of skin length and thickened, slick with blood and eco, torn from the spikes till it resembled a wild mane , falling in shredded spikes about and over its shoulders.

Muscles bulged and limbs lengthened till the creature crouched at ease on all fours, arms, disproportionately long, lounged with huge claws on the soiled steel. Feet now with equally terrible talons clacked against the metal covered with its own blood.

But all Daxter could look at was the most horrible change that had occurred to what had been his childhood friend. The face, the face that had just a short while ago, despite being ashen white, with eyes of only black endless rage, had still been recognisable as the face of an elf was now changed beyond all recognition.

The bones had completely reconfigured themselves, no nose projected from this flat, curved visage, no trace of it was left, not even a slit. The grinning mouth full of fangs had widened till stretched back to where jaw meet neck on either side, and instead of teeth the bones had fused to give the jaws interlocking triangular spikes all along the impossibly large jaw. Of the eyes, lids torn away, there was no trace. Instead pulsing in what should have been empty sockets was a ghastly purple light. Vivid and bright the sickly energy shone light twin signal strobes from the monsters face. It's mouth, filled with the same terrible light, opened revealing nothing but pulsing energy within.

"Jak?" Daxter queried taking a few more steps forward to stand right before the monster.

Jak leaned down, cocking his head to the side, if he had ears left they would have twitched but they had been torn off in the transformation.

"Are you in there buddy?"

Jak simply shifted and moved an arm, twisting the wrist so that it's clawed hand ended up palm up before the ottsel, clearly an offer to hop on.

Jumping onto the Daxter wrinkled his nose at the stench of blood and eco, as well as the feel of raw muscle beneath his feet.

Transferring the minuscule rodent to his armoured shoulder Jak turned back to watch the cowering soldiers.

"Well what yah waiting for?" Daxter demanded of his monstrous friend. "Get em!"

"Shoot that thing!"

"What the hell is it?"

"It's the dark eco freak!"

"Run for your lives!"

"Kill it! Kill it!"

The soldier's yells rent the air as the small creatures instruction to the monster echoed through the silent crowd.

Eco bolts rent the air, splashing as they connected with Jak's new body but not leaving so much as scorch mark.

Snapping round to face the main bulk of the Freedom League forces, back towards the port where he'd been fighting from, still on all fours Jak spread his legs and arms, brutal obsidian claws and talons slicing into the scarred metal ground to anchor him down. Head lowering and jaws opening to reveal the terrible energies within, lightning of the same hue rippled and arced around the gaping maw. Bolts of the deadly eco energy scorched the ground and air alike as a more and more energy gathered inside Jak's mouth.

Gazing into the red bullet storm, Jak saw the soldiers as glowing flashes of electric blue against a dark, monochrome background. The bolts of red eco searing lines of red, insignificant to his new, clear, simple mind. Neither the mind of an elf, nor a predator but of something bred for one purpose. KILL.

The purple energy blazed through the air as a splintering bolt of lightning. Offshots earthing into random soldiers as it passed, vaporising them, leaving no trace but a seared shadow on the ground. Carrying on the main bolt hit the first of five oncoming Hellcat cruisers coming to aid the dying soldiers.

The detonation obliterated the cruiser, heating the metal beyond the heat of even the heart of a star, the following four were caught in the blast and destroyed. The purple explosion consumed all it touched, expanding to swallow even the ground, the water, everything. A sphere of around 50 meters diameter consumed all within its reach, leaving a grate crater where the entrance to the port from the industrial district had been, cutting off the walkways completely as the ocean rushed back.

The shock wave from the blast shattered the metal pipes, sighns and everything, even scoring long groves from stray bolts in the floor and walls with the terrible force. The soldiers, flesh and blood even if encased in armour, didn't even have a chance to scream.

Daxter, wrapped in the clumps of ashen hair atop Jak's shoulder felt only a strong breeze as the shockwave swept over himself and Jak.

"Now that was cool. Do it again! Only this time aim it at those traitors Torn and Ashelin, and that Count Vulgar if you get the chance."

Daxter glanced over at the permanent spiked grin of his friend at the sounds of rapid wheezing and gurgles. It dawned on him that Jak was laughing. Laughing at the slaughter of over a hundred elves in a single second.

And then Jak said his first words since transforming and they sent chills down even Daxter's Dark Maker spine.

"MAIM. RIP. KILL."

* * *

So Anyway, please review and let me know what you think of both this and whether you would like this turned into a full length re-write.

Hope you enjoyed.

**Major Session**


End file.
